Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for supporting interactions in communication sessions and more particularly to allowing legacy applications to interact with new networks.
New networks, i.e., “next generation networks,” such as Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) networks and various IP-based networks have been and are being developed to support communication sessions and services related thereto. Various approaches have been developed to integrate these networks and services with various types of “legacy” networks such as Public Switch Telephone Network (PSTN) and various other types of fixed and mobile communication networks. However, these efforts have been limited to allowing the new services to operate on or interact with the legacy networks. No approach has been developed to allow existing, legacy applications, i.e., applications written for a legacy network, to operate on or interact with the new, next generation networks. However, these legacy applications may still be useful and valuable. Furthermore, replacing or modifying these legacy applications to operate on or interact with next generation networks can be costly and time consuming. Such considerations can limit or slow the move to adopt next generation networks. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for allowing legacy applications to interact with new networks and protocols or components thereof.